Heartless Memories
by Nata chibi-chan
Summary: Im no good with summaries.This is OC/OC story. Basic Fighter/Sacrifise story. But this fighter is diffrent he has already have had 13 sacrifises ,thats why his name is Heartless ,but the 14th seems to take away his breath.Will he fall for her?
1. Proluge

Hey Guy`s ,Yep i haven`t written anything for months ,but i just finished watching Loveless and felt that I should write and Fan-fiction ,so here i am. :D

I won`t write a Soubi/Ritsuka story ,but they will be in this for a little bit =].

I have two new OC -the main characters of my story. YAY.

So Meet -Satoshi and Koaru ,or in their real names _Heartless_ and _Kindness_.

well they real story`s you hear in chapter 1 ,2 and so on ,so this is the Proluge.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS OR ANY OF IT`S CHARACTERS.

P.S. SOORY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH.

Hope you enjoy it. Nya~

„_Dozen darts in the heart"_ calmly said _Beloved_ ,slightly smirking and looking at the angry faced _Heartless_ .

„NO!"he shouted and stood in front of his _sacrifice_ ,"I won`t let you do this! Not to her."

But it was no use ,you could build a brick wall in front of the sacrifice ,the spell would go trough it.

„_Defend mode ,fire wall_!"shouted _Heartless _,but _Beloved_`s spells were was no time for _Heartless_ spell to develop.

„Gaaahh!" Screamed the _Sacrifice_ ,and fell on the ground.

_Heartless _kneeled next to his _sacrifice_ ,tears poured down from his face.

„No ,no ,no ,no.." He kept on murmuring.

„I gues i should finish you and her.."started _Beloved_ ,but _Loveless_ cutted cim off.

„Soubi ,stop! That`s an order." _Loveless_ seemed to be frustrated with something Soubi did ,or was going to do.

„but Ritsuka ,i have to end this" _Beloved_ touched _Lovless_`es cheek.

„An Order!" Ritsuka glared at him and turned around and started to walk away. Soubi folowed him. Ritsuka looked back one more time ,with a sad look on his face.

The _Heartless_ took his _sacrifice_ in his arms and holded her close to him. His tears poured on her face , she opened her eyes and weakly touched his cheek. He looked at her she smiled. His tears started to fall more and more ,making her face wet.

„You can`t leave me ,I won`t let you pass away without a battle ,you have to hold on ,no matter what it takes."

„I can`t...my heart will stop beating any minute now." She whispered.

„Why the hell are you so calm? You are dying ,for crying out loud." _Heartless_ was getting angry.

She put a finger to his lips.

„Don`t overreact ,sure i`m dying ,but the main thing that i`m spending my last moments with you"

„Shut up ,idiot ,i won`t let you die" _Heartless_ kissed her ,thinking maybe she`ll change her mind . „I should go call some help"

„Satoshi –kun ,don`t go ,stay with me." She smiled „you can`t change destiny"

„Koaru stay here.!"

He already stood up ,but something was holding his hand ,he looked down ,and of course it was his smiling _sacrifice_.

„I told you to stay with me ,till my last breath"

„But Koaru-chan.."

„it`s an order" she winked one of her both red eyes.

„Koaru.." he whispered ,starting to cry again „How will i fight without you ,how will i live without you?" he asked these questions ,slamming his fists in to the ground.

„Calm down ,Satoshi-kun ,you should remember all the times we were together ,keep the memory of will be your power to beat all your enemy`s"

„We will have more memories ,Kouru-chan ,don`t give up." Satoshi squeezed her arm.

„You can`t change destiny ,if it`s my time ,i`ll go."

„No" he whispered.

„About the fighting thing ,you`re Heartless ,you change your_ sacrifices_ ,in your account there are 13 dead _sacrifises_ ,well if we count me ,then 14"

„I won`t fight without you."

„You will ,Satoshi-kun ,that`s an order"

„I won`t listen to your orders anymore" Satoshi started to cry more „I won`t take new _sacrifises_ ,you were my only real _sacrifise_ ,the other ones apart you were nothing ,they ment nothing to me ,just strenght. Even my first _sacrifise_ ,my real match –Rika was nothing ,you are my real match ,I don`t care that i`m _Heartless_ ,and you`re _Kindness_ ,I don`t care that you were asigned to me ,cause i was a brat who wanted more power,who wanted to kill _Loveless_ and _Beloved_, i don`t care anymore ,cause I love Koaru-chan ,and i refuse to live without you ,got it? Either you live or we bouth die. „

„Stop crying ,Satoshi –kun." Koaru smiled „Even if i die ,you`ll live on and keep on fighting"

„No ,i won`t live in a world without you." Satoshi screamed.

„Where is that Heartless ,stubborn and mean Satoshi i fell in love with?"

„He started to fade away on that rooftop ,were our first battle was."

Koaru started to cough.

„Koaru ,what`swrong?"

She kept on coughing ,she looked at her hands ,there was blood. Se couldn`t breathe anymore ,she reached for Satoshi ,his green eyes faced her red ones.

„I love you...My_ fighter_." She whispered.

„I love you too."

„Don`t fallow me,that`s an _order_" and she collapsed in his arms.

"Koaru ,Koaru-chan ,wake up ,you can`t give in"

He touched her cheek. "Koaru...I`m soory."

There she was lifeless ,covered in blood and wounds. Her purple dress ,just like her long cream –coloured hair was smeared with dirt ,but apart from that ,her face was calm and looked almost happy. She wasn`t breathing ,her heart didn`t beat anymore.

Satoshi`s eyes were wide and full with tears ,he hugged Koaru`s lifeless body and cried.

All the memories of them both flashed before his eyes.

„I can`t belive ,you would just leave me like this." He cried.

He took out his phone and called his brother ,he told him everything that happened. He well be ere soon.

He looked at Koaru

_"I remember the first time i met you..."_

_Well Guy`s I hope you liked me ,but if you didn`t ,then it`s your fault you read my crappy story ,didn`t I tell you ,I suck at writing stories?_

_But if youliked it! Wait for an update!_

_Nya~  
_


	2. Chapter 1 A newcommer

So this is the first chapter of my Loveless Fan-fic called _Heartless Memories._ So In first chapter we get a look where Satoshi first meet Koaru. Yay.

Gosh ,i can`t write if i don`t have some audience.

*brings in some people*

Ritsuka: What am i doing here?

Soubi: Probobly the same thing me -being the audiance.

me: that`s right ,and i even brought my OC`s.

Soubi: Oh the joy *rolls his eyes*

Satoshi: what is that suppose to mean? *clenches his fits*

me: *anime sweatdrop* that means the disclimer.

Satoshi: Jenn-Chan-loves-Ikuto doesn`t own Loveless.

Koaru: and she`s wery ,wery sorry for her bad english.

Me: enjoy.! *smiles*

„I need a new _sacrifice_ „ Satoshi slammed his fists on the table ,

„why do you alway`s give me these weak ,pathetick _sacrifices_ ,thay are not good enough for me!" he shouted.

„I`m sorry _Heartless_ ,but I can`t find a perfect match for you ,that is your partner ,your _sacrifise _,died 7 months ago."

„How am i suppose to kill _Beloved_ and _Loveless_ without a partner?" Satoshi screamed at the old man ,sitting behind the desk.

„Okay i`ll try to find something." The old man typed something in his computer.

„No you won`t try ,you will find me a new partner." Satoshi threatened the old man.

„Fine ,but you know all I can get is either _sacrifices_ without their _Fighters_ or i could try to find some newbie that is still not assigned." The old man said slightly coughing.

„Try a newbie ,the last one lasted longer than the _fighterless sacrifies_" Saying these words Satoshi turned around and left ,the smelly ,old office room.

Satoshi slammed shut the door of his room and fell in his bed.

_I can`t belive that this Sacrifise lasted only for a week. _He thought to himself.

_Why can`t i have a normal partner? I need someone ,like Rika. She was my first partner ,if that damned Zero pair wouldn`t killed her ,than i wouldn`t need to look for a new that damned old man ,he can`t do anything right._

_All these wortheless sacrifices ,no wonder they died._

With that thought ,he fell asleep.

„Satoshi –kun ,Get up ,time for school." Called Satoshi`s mom ,from downstairs.

Satoshi got up from his bed ,he looked in to the mirror ,his eyes twitched and his ears bended in frustration. His Dark hair had rised in all directions.

„I need hair-jel ,and lot`s of it." He angrily murmured ,dragging himself to bathroom.

~At school~

„Good morning class!" greeted teacher.

„Good morning ,Sensei!" the whole class greeted her back.

„Sit down"

„Today ,we `re having a special day ,we have a new student ,come in." Teacher talked very sweetly. Satoshi`s ears twitched and his tail swayed angrily . School was more annoying than the people in it. Especialy he hated this teacher ,who too bad for him ,was his home room–teacher.

„So ,class meet Mikirii Koaru-chan ,so give her a warm welcome." Teacher pointed at a small looking girl. She had long, wavy, cream-colored hair that reached her waist. Her skin was pale and she had red eyes. And more importantly she was flat. She didn`t look like a high-schooler ,more important not a second year.

„Please take good care of me!" she smiled.

„So cute!"

„Does she have a boyfriend?"

„She`s so adorable."

Satoshi could hear his classmates whispering.

„She doesn`t seem cute to me." Satoshi murmured under his breath.

„There`s a free seat next to Satoshi –kun." Teacher showed a free desk next to Satoshi. Satoshi growled quietly. The girl sat next to him and smiled.

„Hi ,I` m Miikirii Koaru ,you`re Satoshi ,right?" She asked with bright ,happy eyes.

„Well ofcourse i`m Satoshi ,teacher said so ,are you dumb or something?" Satoshi asked annoyed.

„Jeez ,you`re mean." Koaru pouted.

„And you`re flat." Satoshi murmured.

„Excuse me?" Koaru asked.

„I mean how old are you?"

„I`m 17 ,why do you ask?" Koaru wondered.

„Well your height and well you`re flat." Satoshi pointed at her chest ,not caring much.

„Eh?" Koaru blushed.

„You didn`t notice it?" he boringly stared at the blackboard.

„Well no ,i know that ,but..well you see." Koaru hesitated.

„I don`t care actually." Satoshi yawned and simply went to sleep.

„How rude" Koaru pouted again.

All recess Satoshi`s classmates were like fly`s around the new girl ,while Satoshi focused on sleeping.

„Koaru-chan ,i can call you Koaru-chan right?" asked one of Satoshi`s classmates.

„Sure ,you can call me Koaru-chan and if you want Miki-chan too ,myfriends used to call me that." Koaru smiled.

„you`re so cute ,Koaru-chan." The boy`s mainly said that.

„would you consider going out with me?" asked another boy.

„Soory,i don`t like to date."

„What?" asked girls.

'No!"cried boys

„If you don`t date ,how are you going to loose your cat ears?" asked one of the girls.

„I`m still enjoying my childhood i`m not ready for adulthood yet ,and well as you can see ,i`m not a highschooler –type. „she laughed.

„but that makes you so cute."

„Will you shut up? For crying out loud ,what`s the big deal? It`s just another girl ,we have a bunch of them." Screamed Satoshi.

„what`s his problem?" asked Koaru.

„don`t mind him ,he`s a jerk." Answered few girls.

„but a totally hot jerk." Added the rest of them.

_Oh no! New Fighter ,i can feel it ,he`s nearby._ Satoshi suddenly stood up and ran outside the classroom. He run up the stairs and fling open the door ,that led to rooftop.

Satoshi looked around him and in te right corner he saw two figures ,one belonged to a boy and second belonged to a girl. They both laughed.

„So you`re the lonely _fighter_ ,i felt?" boy grinned.

„If you won`t shut up ,you`ll be a lonely fighter." Satoshi growled.

The boy growled back.

„You`re gonna stand there like and idiot ,or are you going to fight me?" Satoshi chalanged the couple.

„Listen kid , I don`t want your parents to spend a lot of money on your funeral ,so we`re gonna let you be."

„oh shut up ,for crying out loud. Fight me. I declare a spell battle!"

Satoshi made his hands in to fists.

„I accept" boy grinned. „ A _Sacrifisless fighter_ it will be so easy."

„Oh shut up ,for crying out loud. Fight me." Satoshi ripped off his sleve revealing a name written on his shoulder –_Heartless_.

„We are called_ Spaceless _,because there is no empty space between us. We`re alway`s tougether."

„Ryou –kun ,lets join our hands,"

He noded and they joined hands. On both of their palms were written _Spaceless_ and the battle began

„Earth ,split in two ,rumble with a 9.9 magnitude!" yelled Ryou.

Earth started to rumble and a chain appeared around Satoshi`s neck.

„An electric charge of 50 000 volts „ Satoshi said calmly and watched as it makes Ryou`s partners body tremble in pain.

„Make the ice fell sharp as needles ,make them pierce trough his body." Breathed Ryou.

„Defence mode." Yelled Satoshi.

„Ryou –kun i order you to break his shield and end this battle now.!" Ordered Ryou`s partner.

„Yes ,_master_" Ryou agreed.

„che." Signed Satoshi.

„Umm Satoshi-kun?" a somewhere heard voice asked.

Satoshi ,Ryou and his partner turned to the direction of the voice ,and there she was –the new-comer of our class ,that everyone already loved –Miikirii what`s her name.?

„Go away." Satoshi hissed.

„What is happening here ,why are you chained?" Koaru asked slightly scared.

„Shut up ,go away"

„Chains catch her and tie her to the ground don`t let her go" rattled Ryou.

Many strings of chains clasped Koaru and linked her to the ground.

„What is this?" she cried out.

„Why? She has no buisness in this fight." Satoshi yelled at Ryou.

„don`t you feel it stupid boy ,she has a potential of a _Sacrifise_."

**~End of chapter 1!**~

Me: dun dun dun.

Ritsuka: This is booring. Soubi i wanna go home.

Soubi: Well we could ,but she has chained us to a chair,if you didn`t notice.

Ritsuka: I wanna go home,that`s an order.

Soubi: As much as i would like to go home ,I CAN`T!

Satoshi: *look at the chains* What the..? When did that happen?

Me: I hope you enjoyed or else...

Koaru: *ear twitching* or else what?

me: You won`t have a coockie! :D

Koaru: well R&R if you liked it.! ^.^

Nya~


End file.
